IMMORTAL GORE
by Irapecupcakes
Summary: "You need to learn to feed your own self Mikan" Ignoring those words of his, Mikan kept licking the blood from her brother's wrist while Natsume running his fingers through Mikan's long hair...
1. Chapter 1

**IMMORTAL GORE**

* * *

**Chapter One : Raised by darkness**

* * *

_"Mikan, my beautiful daughter" the man who was lying on the bed with his wheezy voice whispering "I know i was such a bad father because I'll have to leave you in this cruel world alone. But I'm still hoping that..." he coughed harshly as his voice kept muring "you'll be safe. No matter what happens, please don't ever use your alice in front of anyone, and no matter what happens, i and your mother will watch you from heaven. I love you Mikan..."_

The displeasing sound from the wild cats along with the dripping water that irritated the girl's feet finally woke her up. The sun was directly shining on the girl's soot-smeared skin as she made a grunting sound from putting on her teary jacket accompanied by a grey, tattered scarf and a begrimed hat; all the while thoughts of that vivid dream echoed in her head. SHe rolled herself on the other side of the bed as she patted the grey haired boy's head gently "Its morning Yoichi, wake up". The boy peeked his sky-blue eyes up and yawned "Good morning onee-chan".

Yoichi who was beaten up violently by his step father and she accidentally found him collasped on the street. Later then, she had brought him home and he had been with her for a few days in the old house until the government despoiled it after her father's death. Ever since that day, she had nowhere to stay, she tried to ask for any labour jobs, but no one would want to take in a weak foul girl. The miserable girl had stolen food to survive day by day without hopes.

She turned to Yoichi and gave him a gentle smile while she rubbed away the soot on his face "I'm going to take some leftovers from the bakery for us. So why don't you go out with your friends today Yo-chan?" . He stayed quiet for a while then finally answered to her "No, I'm going with you today. There's no way im going to leave you alone" while narrowing his icy blue pupils.

The auburn haired girl sighed. What he had said made her feel more responsible "All right then...". She; who had used her alice to do all the stealing,as she obviously refused Yo-chan to do any wrong things that she herself had known and gone through. "But, don't ever use your alice to hurt anyone okay?" she muffled.

It was already near dawn and they hadn't had anything in their growling stomachs. All they got was the pathetic crumbs that littered the bakery, but that amount was impossible to sate the growling in their abysmal stomachs. All of a sudden, a butcher stepped out from the nearby meat shop who held a plate of large meat in his grizzly hands as he passed by them. Despite what she told Yoichi earlier; Mikan had instinctively teleported behind the man and attempted to steal the dish from the man's grasp. All would have been well if it hadn't been for her streak bad luck. She had the misfortune of missing the dish as the man immediately turned and grabbed her hand before she could make her frantic escape from the failed theft. As terrifying feelings twirled in her stomach; she realised her mistake from ever using her power, and guilt slowly invaded her in the form of her fathers word's which prevented her from using an even more powerful strain of Alice to escape the vice like grip the muscular bound man had on her.

She was caught. "Bitch. How dare you even think about stealing from me! Police! Come quick!" The butcher man dragged the petite figure along the street as witnesses viewed her with utter disgust, disgracing her even more as she was dragged along to her doom.

* * *

**Irapecupcakes:** Thank you for reading this. As you can see , im still a newbie and it would my honour to hear your compliments as well as complaints about my story. So..should i continue ?


	2. Chapter 2

**IMMORTAL GORE**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The fateful meeting**

IMMORTAL GORE

Chapter 2: The fateful meeting

She was caught. "Bitch. How dare you even think about stealing from me! I'm going to take you to the quick!" The butcher man dragged the petite figure along the street as witnesses viewed her with utter disgust, disgracing her even more as she was dragged along to her doom.

'I knew there would be a day where things turned out like this' she whimpered silently. All of sudden, the man suddenly felt a strong pull from behind. There was a tall gray-haired boy standing behind the hunched figure; who then proceeded to ensure his grip on the squirming girl by tightening her to his chest.  
"Let go of my sister" the demand was said in a calm voice coupled with an icy glare of that pierced the man's soul; making him shudder.  
"Shit he used Gulliver's candy again" Mikan thought as she struggled, wanting to free herself.

"Hahahaahahah" The man busted out laughing "You must be fucking joking me. Get out of my way ! And come here bitch, you're going to get what you deserve from stealing!" the butcher man grabbed Mikan's wrist savagely which made her let out a squeaked. The action earlier of the butcher's had only added more tension in Yoichi's temper as his knuckles had turned white from his own grasp.  
Slowly, there were haunted spirits surrounding the boy "I said _Let-Go-Of-He_r" he emphasized it once more with his still calmed face. The butcher who was then freezing in front of the terrifying scene along with other witnesses "_H-he ...a-alice.._." was terrified the butcher's grip loosened , Mikan had escaped successfully and ran to Yoichi "NO! Yoichi! Don't!" . When young lad was ready to realease his uncontrollable powerful alice, Mikan immediately grabbed her arms around him and used her nullification to inactivated his alice.

Everything happened in a blink of eye, white rays emitted between them as Mikan was still holding Yoichi tightly. When the rays had stopped, outsiders were terrified while screaming as they didn't know what was happening. Clutching on her ached head with one hand, Mikan slowly got up from Yoichi "Yo-chan! Yo-chan! Are you alright?! Yo-chan!" she shook him and couldn't careless around her.

"What's happening here?" A baritone voice had pulled all of them back to reality. "A-alice..." The butcher man with a scared look on his face, he managed to spill some words before running away. "Guards, give that boy some treatments and you little girl" a refined voice was heard again as she looked up and saw a tall figure with raven hair that was covered by a black bowler along with a fierced yet aristocratic look through those crimson red eyes "follow me" he said.

For the 4th times in a day, she was again being pulled, strangely it was a mild gentle pull, not too rough, yet not too soft, it was just at the right pace to make her follow the stranger who has a musky captivating fragrance filled up one's savour for more . Semi-conscious, Mikan started to protested from the stranger's grasp "No! Let go of me you freak! What are you gonna do with Yo-chan?" "Relax, we're just going to treat his minority wounds" Unable to free herself, Mikan had bitten on the stranger's hand through the gloves. Feeling a slight bit on his hand, the stranger had turned around with an expressionless eyes which pierced through Mikan's heartbeat caused her to flinch.  
He released her, Mikan ran to Yoichi and stole him back from the guards that were trying to carry him away. The petite figure spreaded her arms wide , covering a now younger boy who was lying unconscious. "W-who are you ?! What do you want from us ?!" The guy with raven hair knelt with one knee gracefully in front of the dirty-rag girl and pulled out a gently smile "We're not going to hurt you okay? We just want to heal your injured friend. And it looks like he needs some medical treatment."  
Naively, Mikan softened herself, believing that this was the only way to save Yo-chan because she did not have money, "Then please save Yo-chan." Anger filled up her insides as she was helplessly watching the guards carrying Yo-chan into the car.

Mikan stepped out from the black car, gaping at the large mansion that was set beyond the sidewalk,spreading a dark unpleasant aura around it, towering over her as if attempting to intimidate her. Her big hazel eyes widened more as she stepped on the sidewalk, Mikan noticed a marble fountain sitting towards the right side of the lawn. An angel holding a flower was perched on top, looking up towards the sky. Water spurted from its other hand, which laid gently out in front of it, as if it was waiting for someone to take it in return.

Stepping inside, there were endless servants standing on both sides bowed at the dirty-ragged girl which caused her to squint and embarrassed. Suddenly there was a cold firm touch that could be felt through her thick layers of clothes placed on the small of her back and mildly pushed her upfront "Get this girl ready for tonight's dinner ". Two maid girls stepped out from the line neatly, one had curly pink hair and the other had a strange blue hair , "All of the girls have short hair. Strange." Mikan thought to herself as the two maids guided her to the bathroom

"Here we are. Please come in" one of the maid made a polite gesture insist Mikan to go in. Her jaw dropped right when she saw the space-wide bathroom filled with everything that a poor girl like her would never dare to think of.

"Ojou-sama please raise your arms" the maid insisted as they were about to take her clothes off. Mikan yelped and stepped back "Ugh...it's alright, i can do it my self" there were worries look on the maids faces as the pink haired girl started to speak "Please allow us to take care of you Ojou-sama otherwise Master will punish us for not taking care of you properly."

Hearing those words, Mikan let out a sigh and let them take her bedraggled clothes off while she was blushing heatly causing the maids to giggle. "My name is Anna and she is Nonoko" then Anna gave her a warm welcomed smile which relieves Mikan a bit "Nice to meet both of you Anna-san, Nonoko-san. Oh and my name is Mikan." returning the smile to the maids.

After the maids done with taking her clothes off, they guided Mikan to the bathtub that were filled with rose petals and other fragments dispersed an alluring fragrance into the atmosphere "It's been ages since i had a proper bath" Mikan shamelessly though . The water was lukewarm as it touched Mikan's bare skin. She drowned herself under the water, enjoying the fuzzy warm feelings evaporated inside her.  
The two maids were washing her with all their might since Mikan was so dirty, covering with dirt and dust everywhere even her flawless auburn hair which she inherited from her deceased mother had changed its color into a black shades.

"Mikan-sama, you have a very beautiful face" The two maids admired her heart-shaped face along with flawless pale skin was slowly visible under the water as the maids rubbed off the soot on her skin. A flush of red appeared on Mikan's cheeks as she was being complimented. Since her father died, no one had complimented her. _No one_.Yet what had astonished the maids much more was once the face got cleaned up with some face cleanser, her milky pale skin-like had emphasized a pair of big hazel eyes comprised that dark sparkling pupils. The eyebrows curves were just at the right pace to coördinate along with her tall petite nose. While just below that tall nose of hers was a pair of luscious kissable lips that were fully hydrated which accentuated her pure and innocent features.

Mikan stepped out from the bathtub as the maids covered the young figure with a white puffy towel. After the hair was blown dry, certain long auburn locks had shapely curled up at the end of her hair started to loosen and covering her small back. With a little touch of makeup, Mikan's inherited beauty was emphasized flawlessly. Once she was ready with a maroon classy Lolita dress, a pair of black rocking horse shoes that went along with a pair of white socks, the maids told her not to go out of her room until dinner was ready.

Awkwardly combined with the boring atmosphere in her room, she opened the large door quietly and walked down the dark corridor. both sides had pictures of nobles hung till the end of the long corridor gives out a creepy aura. "Holy crap, this place is huge." Mikan scanned the place with her eyes and realized all the lights here were dimly. How weird she thought. The sky was dark as the atmosphere was somehow cold causing Mikan to have a chill on her back. Noticing there was a door slightly opened , out of curiosity, Mikan made her way to the door quietly as she managed to peek one eye into the room.

All of sudden, a disgusting feeling gushed down her stomach given her an urge to vomit everything inside her body. Everything. Yet all she could manage to do was trying to stand on her feet as her knees felt weak and ready to buckle anytime while hadn't had realized that her cardiopulmonary had stopped its circulation.

* * *

**Irapecupcakes** : _Chapter two was finally out. It'd be my pleasure to read your reviews everyone !_


	3. Chapter 3

**IMMORTAL GORE**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The shackled bond**

* * *

What appeared in front of Mikan's eyes had completely made her gone _numb_. She dragged her trembling body semi-consciously as if she had lost her mind, not daring to scream nor shout, while the little lamb was afraid she would get caught. Mikan got back to her room safely while regretting for not listen to the maids warning as the wild image kept haunting her mind.

_Under the glowing moonlight shone through the window, as a moaning sound was heard mixing with a bloody sucking sound (_I know I know this sounds mislead but oh well)_ , the man's sharp teeth flashed, and a hint of smirk was made on those blood-stained lips. Whilst a slender figure was faintly collapse, it's curly grey hair spilled on edge of the bed, mixing with ripples of blood glistening on its white pale neck..._

Every_ details_ of what she saw earlier kept playing in her mind as she was terrifying, wanting to escape away from this haunted place. "He is a vampire, I should have sensed it sooner, the aura spreaded around that animal was so powerful... Crap, I need to calm down and get the hell out of here as soon as possible." She was wandering with her messy thoughts. "But Yoichi,...I need to save Yoichi".

Mikan had heard a lot about vampire's existence, however they had lived separately away from the human's world. She would never have thought one day she would actually meet one. No. Not only one. Despite the rareness presence of theirs in public, Vampire's society held dominion and wealth over the human being's as over half of the national budget belonged to them.

After some time had passed, there was a knock on the door, which made her shuddered. She could feel her stomach squeezed inside tightly, not because she was hungry but it was because of the unsecured feelings had overwhelmed her body. "Mikan-sama, dinner is ready" a pure voice reached Mikan's hearing sense,_ in some way,_ that voice relieved Mikan's worries, it was Anna's. She followed after the maids steps as she felt nauseous over the fact that she _had known_ something which she wasn't supposed to know. Mikan decided to stay quiet and go along with everything since Yoichi's safety was in their hands, they could_ crush_ him anytime if she made a wrong move.

As when Mikan reached the dinning room and got in, she could feel the eyes were scanning through her, the noses pierced through her _fresh blood_ while their fangs wanted to rip her off. She could feel the hunger in their eyes as she was ready to kill_ every souls_ in the room. All of sudden, that strange feeling once again reached her

"Good evening miss. You look very beautiful in that dress as i thought, it fits you perfectly." A musky cologne filled up her nose as she turned around, it was the aristocrat who was now having a smile on his face, wearing a black suits which emphasized his sharply crimson eyes along with the inner half of each eyebrow slant sharply downward, creating a slight scowl look on his chiseled features.

"Welcome to our small dinner tonight, I will lead you to your seat. Come." Mikan blushed and followed the upfront person as it was her first time being attracted to a man's features like this. She took in every detail on his face and secretly glanced on his raven black hair whom was more visible at night and more...Mikan tried not to admit the stranger in front of her was _gorgeous_, she shamelessly thought.

He then made a polite gesture as he guided Mikan to her seat "Please help your self with some food" Mikan just nodded at his words and sat down as she always felt unsecured in this gorgeous mansion. Nevertheless, as soon as Mikan's nose twitched from the_ irresistible_ smell, she put _every kind_ of food that were displayed in front of her on her dish. All eyes stared at her like she was some weird _creäture_ that hadn't been be able to eat for months, it was true after all, she hadn't eaten anything days except crumbs from the bakery. Her careless action had made the stranger chuckled lightly "I think our cooks had done a pretty good job. Let me introduce my self as I haven't done in the first time we met which was very ill-mannered of me. My name is Natsume Hyuuga. And may i ask for you name miss?"

Mikan tried to swallow the food in her mouth harshly when she was asked. "M-my name is M-Mikan. Mikan Yukihara."  
"_Mikan Yukihara_" Natsume repeated her name as if there was something inside that name of hers "That's a very beautiful name" he gave her another gentle smile.

Mikan suddenly _stopped_ eating as she turned to Natsume who was eating with an elegant way "So how's Yo-chan? ...I mean.. my friend?" she stumbling at her words.  
"Don't worry, he is now completely fine and is resting in the room. Would you like to see him later?" Mikan face lit up as if she had hit the jackpot. Her lips curved as it made a brightest smile ever which had stunned Natsume carelessly. Strangely, her guards had _subsided._  
"Thank you so much for helping us Hyuuga-sama. We don't know how to repay you...i mean Yo-chan is my only family that i have left". A hint of sadness flashed through her big hazel eyes as she looked down allowing Natsume realized how long her eyelashes were. Nevertheless, that doesn't change the fact why he wanted her and would do anything to get her for his own _sake..._

After a long time, dinner had finally done, Mikan felt her stomach would explode if she ate another single grape. Yet Natsume-sama insisted her to drink a bit of white wine for digesting, Mikan gladly accepted the glass from him and drank it all in one gulp. All of sudden, her body started to feel weak as her mind had lost its consciousness. Trying to open her eyes before it shut, she saw a hint of smirk on the perfect features face and everything was completely black out.

"Mikan, wake up. Mikan." an unknown voice echoed in her mind as she was trying to figure out what had caused the pain on her wrists and ankles. Mikan slowly opened her eyes as she was conceiving what was happening around her. "Ugh" Mikan screeched in pain while the shackles trying to hold her back on the seat.

"Escaping" that was all Mikan could think of yet she was helplessly being locked up. The girl fixed her eyes above as she saw a tall familiar figure standing under the moonlight whose crimson eyes was sharply observing something outside of the window.

"So you've woken up" the figure spoke. Those words Natsume spilled out had only added more anger's inside her. "You fucking asshole ! Where's Yo-chan ? Tell me ! Where is he ?!" she cried her lungs out as a lightly sob was heard inside those angry words.

The guy remained silence while turning back and facing her. He walked to her direction, each steps causing a vivid sound, Mikan stunned as she was scared. Scared. That was all she could feel under those crimson's gaze, yet she managed to shoot back at him with a look of hatred.

"I guess you don't know anything yet" Natsume lifted up her chin as she stared at him with those curious hazel eyes of hers.

"Finally" He leaned down and gave her a slightly touch from his lips "I have found you... my long-lost sister."

* * *

_**Irapecupcakes: Soo...my story hasn't deserved any review yet ? how sad... . But anyway, I'm trying my best to satisfy my readers so i really **_

_**need your thoughts about my story, or you can message me your fantasy how you would want it to be like  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**IMMORTAL GORE**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Unveiled**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.A nor these characters as well as the purebloods incest thingy (Vampire Knight owns it)

_"Finally" He leaned down and gave her a slightly touch from his lips "I have found you... my long-lost sister."_

The touch of those luscious lips of his had mesmerized her soul. Mikan wanted to teleport her self as her brain was trying to process what was happening. "As I thought, don't try to escape, these are alice preventable shackles that were invented by our best inventor." Natsume pulled his lips away as the coolness still lingered on hers.

After a short time, her dehydrated lips managed to escape few words "W-what are you talking about?" the neurons in her brain started to link together at the thought that she had never met her mother. From what she had heard from her father: _Mikan's mother had died after she was born._ The pitiful girl didn't know how her mother had looked like, she had always craved for mother love yet she was only being loved by her deceased father, but still Mikan felt it was enough to appreciated about.  
Nevertheless, that doesn't stop the fact there was an urge stirred inside her body, an unknown feeling of hatred towards her mother started to grow, thoughts of doubt were rising _endlessly._

"I had realized that you were my sister after i saw what had happened earlier, your nullification alice as well as your body emitted the smell of a pureblood." Natsume continued "Your mother, actually, our mother, was originally a vampire under_ The Hyuuga's_ family name, yet she had eloped with that poor useless father of yours right after she gave birth." Natsume narrowed his pair of crimsons as if he was in his painful deep thoughts.  
"Yukihara was a troubled woman, who only thought about her own happiness. Yet did she ever realize how much trouble have i gone through for what she had done?" Natsume gripped his hands until the knuckles turned bloodless, he then turned and dug his eyes into Mikan's. "And you little girl, you can't just be carefree forever, your alice will be needed in the future. You were born as a demi-vampire who owns three special alices from your father, hence make good use of it. In the meantime, i demand you to call me brother andbe a part of the family, as you're going to do what i tell you to or else your friend's safety won't last for long."

Mikan bit her lip along with a nod, her eyes were vividly soulless, she did not know what to think anymore after what she had heard. The effect from the poisoned wine had constantly made her feel weaker minutes by minutes. Her body could not feel the pain on her wrists nor her ankles any longer as she had lost all her senses.  
The girl had given in.  
Natsume moved silently closer to her, unlocking the shackles and as he carried her unconscious petite body. "You are one troubled woman too , don't you know Mikan..." His voice rustled as a light breeze as he gripped her body tighter to his. "It's time for us to pay for what our mother had done."

_"No! Daddy! Don't leave me alone, please daddy ! Take me with you." a child-like cried out in the blackness as it tried to reach for nothing but air._

Mikan still woke up screaming and wondering if he would ever come back to her. She sprung up as the sweats made her numb, scanning around the room with her dozing eyes. All of sudden, a terrified feeling gushed through her body while what happened last night played in her head like a series of a movie. "It was just a bad dream wasn't it?" asking her self strangely and yet, now she found her self in a luxurious room filled with a seductive fragrance.  
The little girl slowly climbed down the bed as she was wearing nothing but a sleeveless white gown along with her undergarments, her long wavy auburn hair seemed to have grown a bit longer as it reached over her small back wanted to see Yoichi desperately, she once had promised to her self that she would protect him no matter what happened, he was her only family who had supported her non stop and had been with her since her father passed away, although they weren't blood related Yo-chan was like a precious younger brother to her.

Quietly, she opened the large door and sneaked outside..._again_. But this time, the corridor wasn't dark and creepy like what she had seen yesterday, instead, it was full of maids and servants doing their daily jobs. All eyes were on her and her thin gown, Mikan flustered as she ran back to a mistaken door. Closing the _heavier-than-usual_ door, she let out a relief sigh "Am i an idiot or what..."

Mikan wandered with her thoughts about what had happened yesterday as she flopped on the wide bed carelessly without realizing there was a human being there.  
"Ah Dammit! Who dares disturbing my sleep?!" a husky voice shouted as Mikan shakily turned around. She shrieked loudly made sure_ every-single-person_ in the mansion could hear. What appeared in front of her was an _unappropriated_ scene of a half-naked _gorgeous_ blond guy who was grumbling. Notwithstanding, the blond was stunned at the breath-taking scene in front of him, it was a perfect combination of a petite figure whose hair loosely covered her heart-shaped face along with those big innocent hazel eyes staring at him. He knew it was love at first sight. In an abrupt action, Mikan jumped away from the bed, yet, she felt her arm was being grabbed gently "Wait, may i know your name little girl?" Mikan was all focusing pulling her self away for a run-away not minding what the guy was saying.

"_Ruka, what's going on in here ?"_ Mikan flinched as she heard that voice again, the voice which always_ pulled_ her out of troubles and always _led_ her to_ bigger _trouble. It was her brother's.  
Mikan voluntary remembered everything he had said to her yesterday although she was semiconscious, basically because those words connected to Yo-chan's safety."Onii-sama" Mikan stopped struggling as she looked down at her feet not daring lifting her eyes up.

"What ?! Since when did you have a younger sister Natsume?" Ruka scanning the _angel-like_ girl who was totally unbelievable different from her _hot-tempered_ brother .

Natsume's face was expressionless as he walked fast to Mikan's place and roughly covered her with the nearest cushion on Ruka's bed. "_Get-your-hands-off her Ruka_" Natsume narrowed his eyes while try to haul his anger back forcing Ruka to release her arms. Lifting up Mikan gently, Natsume walked out of the room.

"Get her something to wear properly" Natsume demanded while having her on his arms, passing the servants who were surprised at the _one-in-a-million_ scene. Slamming the door as if it was about to break, Mikan could feel the anger was building up inside her brother "What the hell were you thinking ?! Wearing a _thin_ gown and a _polka dots_ undergarments then entering a man's room?" Mikan felt guilty and embarrassed as she mur mur "I-I'm sorry...i-i mistook the room for a moment. P-please don't do anything to Yo-chan because of my clumsiness, I'll be more careful next time. I'm sorry" Mikan apologized sincerely which had made Natsume's anger subsided.

Her brother said nothing as he dropped her on the bed roughly and leaned down to her "Get changed quickly, and remember, don't ever do something so reckless like that again, you hear me?" Mikan nodded at his command, trying to kill the awkward silence in the room "S-so what do i have to do today?" Natsume stood up as he walked out the door "You'll meet your alice trainers later and practice how to control your alice fluently. Don't disappoint me." He closed the door in an instant shut.  
"Yes Onii-sama." Mikan looked down as she sighed

Mikan got out of the room with her-ready-to-fight suits. She was wearing a black sleeveless top with a high collar up to her neck with a pair of pocket jeans that went along with a black hunting boots. Tying her hair up in a pony-tail, she was ready.

* * *

**Irapecupcakes: Please leave reviews and tell me what you think ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMMORTAL GORE**

* * *

**Chapter Five : Mother's love**

* * *

_**Disclaimers**__ : I do not own GA, nor the VK's ideas about purebloods and stuff. Oh the the spell, it was from the "Book of Shadows"_

Mikan followed the maids outside, observing everything around her carefully as she memorized the exit path in her mind. "This house is sure complicated" Mikan thought as she was after the maids to the elevator as it ran down to the last floor. What appeared in front of Mikan was a wide-space forest, they entered the forest with an uneasy feelings inside. The light was fading, creating new shadows and dark patches around them, the wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot. "Here we are Mikan-sama. The trainers will arrive soon so please wait patiently." Nonoko softly said as she stood in an expanse of grass that was surrounded by large trees. "Oh they're here Mikan-sama. It's time for us to go now." Mikan nodded lightly as she felt an annoying tummy squeeze inside her when the maids left, Mikan nodded lightly as she felt an annoying tummy squeeze inside her, there was something creepy about this forest sending a chill on Mikan's back.

"Good morning my student" a sissy voice was heard as Mikan turned around behind and there stood a blond skinny man who was wearing ridiculous clothes. Eyes widened as Mikan thought _"That "thing" over there is my trainer? What the...?! He looked even more...fragile than i am. Un...believable"_ the girl let out a disappointment sigh lightly . "My name is Narumi. You can call me Narumi-sensei. I will your only vampire trainer,of course that I'm going to train you everything about vampires" The man let out his sissy creepy voice as he wiggled himself when he ended a sentence. "_How disgusting_" a wild thought ran through Mikan's mind. "Oh and there are 3 more cuties who will train you other subjects Mikan-chan. They will be here soon"

"Who are you calling cuties?" there was heavy tension in a soft girl's voice as there were 3 more figures appeared. The one who owned that voice was a sexy woman who looked _exactly_ like Natsume, those red pair of crimsons, those flawless raven bob hair hugged her face gorgeously. "Don't you dare to implant weird thoughts on my younger sister" she turned around at Mikan as the woman was excitedly shaking the little girl's hand "OMG, _you-are-such-an-adorable-thing_ ! I've never thought i would have a cute younger sister like that! Please call me Onee-chan from now on~" out of her instinct, Aoi jumped on Mikan and gave her a big bear hug. Mikan stunned as she has never _thought_ that she would have an older sister too, however the thought didn't make Mikan feel troubled, instead she felt a warmly fuzzy feelings inside knowing that she wasn't alone in this world after all. _"Maybe all of this isn't that bad after all"_ Mikan thought then silently giggled as she had forgotten about _2 other figures_ that were standing behind Aoi.

A few minutes passed by, one of the two trainers spoke up_ awkwardly_ "Okay...so I don't want to ruin this "_sisterly moment_" but at least let me introduce myself and start training instead?" Aoi shot at the man a half-hearted glance who has a star under his left eye "Hn. Are you jealous Tsubasa?" "Ugh...No, why would I?" The guy shrugged at Aoi's comment, he then turned at Mikan who was still blushing awkwardly in her sister's arms as her face was practically _on_ her sister's breasts "The name is Tsubasa, Tsubasa Andou. I am a strength alice trainer and your sister is going to teach you about using your weapons"

Mikan observed the guy strangely as he was talking then fixed her eyes on the woman who was standing next to Andou-sensei. She had been silent the time, not saying a word, Mikan shyly asked the woman "W-what about you sesei?" The woman, who had the hair color of almost raven-ish that was trimmed shortly, fixed her cold eyes on Mikan "Hotaru ImaI, strategy-trainer." Mikan nodded at her cold short words while her sixth-sense told her to becareful.  
"Oh by the way, I guess you haven't met your handsome partner eh?  
He's going to be your companion" Aoi softly commanded "You can come out now".

A tall familiar figure along with dishevelled grey hair lines appeared, without _hesitation,_ Mikan immediately tore her self of Aoi's as she ran to Yoichi who was now standing just few meters away "Yoichi!" Mikan shouted as a little sob was heard through the shouting, Yoichi carefully pulled Mikan petite figure into him as he realized how small she was "Mikan..." He softly spoke, then ran his fingers through Mikan's hair and gripped her tightly in his grab. Mikan was so sensitive as she could burst out crying at any moment , she tried to hold her self back while hugging Yoichi tightly. "How are you feeling now Yoichi? Did they do anything weird to you? Are you alright now?" Mikan was non stop asking questions as Yoichi perplexsively didn't know what to say since he was born as a not-talkative-type. "Calm down, I'm alright Mikan, they treated me well" giving her a small chuckle. The girl was relieved since Yoichi was fine, thanking to herself for not spitting out anything nonsense until now. "Did you just grow taller by any chance Yo-chan?" Mikan asked strangely as she found him growing a lot after a few days. "Of course, i've been training and eating a lot after I recovered. And did you shrink by any chance?" Mikan giggled "_Noooooo_" Her brightly smiles had been on her face since she met Yoichi again had moved a few hearts.

"Alright everyone, let's get to training" Narumi commanded "But before that, I need to explain a few things before class starts" He then turned at Mikan "Mikan-chan, I presume you've know about your origin, but have you ever wondering why your teeth aren't as sharp as normal vampires ?" the little girl made a grin and touched her fangs, yeah...she found it quite weird now

"It's basically because you haven't been_ unsealed_ yet. Yukihara-sama had sealed your power so that your alice can't be used to its limit as well as your blood's fragrance which can be highly affective to other vampires around you" Narumi slowly explain as he moved his eyes on the hollow of the tree then turned them at Mikan "First of all, we need to deal with those curse on your body, it will be a little painful since your power will be released and will be able to use its limit. You need to realize how powerful you are, and we are here to train you to use it perfectly. I know that you were trained martial arts when your dad was still alive but that isn't enough, you need to control your alice too and other things as well. Follow me." Narumi said as he led the group to a place where there was door was being hidden under a cover of leaves.

Mikan entered the old room as there was nothing but emptiness yet there was a feeling shot at her like a lighting bolt which made the girl ran out of the room immediately.  
The abruptly action caused Yoichi followed by "What's wrong Mikan ?" Her trembling body as she mur mur breathlessly but that was enough for him to understand what she was trying to say "I can sense something, my mother presence...it was her, I swear, I could feel her right there and she was wailing me to get out of the room" Yoichi grabbed his arms around the girl as he comforted her "It's alright Mikan, she has tried to protect you and now you're going against her will, that's obvious that had made your mother angry. Don't worry, we're going to get through this. I'm good with these negative things after all, I promise I'll protect you no matter what. "

Mikan got back to her sense as she was running with the wild thoughts in her mind "_Yoichi is safe now, I don't need to worry anymore about his safety,he is by my side", "We can escape from here. I don't need to obey what Natsume told me to nor doing anything so stupid like this. I want to get back my normal life."_ _"But Natsume had saved Yoichi...I need to pay back what he had done". "It's not like i can escape forever" "They will find me sooner or later"_ her mind was a mess as she struggled against Yoichi's embrace "What should I do.."  
All of sudden, a word came across her "_...Mother_" Mikan stunned _"I want to know about mother, I want to know who i am. No i don't want to run away." _

Mikan decided to slowly enter the room again as she felt like she was being squeezed by the air elements around her, she was breathless. Mikan fought back as if she was trying to talk back to her mother, drops of sweats were running down her forehead heavily. She tried to awake herself while Narumi was holding a book and explained "Mikan i need you to open this book and repeat the spells that I'm going to say. And Yoichi, your job is to pull the book out of hands after the spell is done, and careful, if you see anything strange during the process, pull it out immediately or else Mikan's life will be done" Narumi started :

"**_Hear now the words of the vampires_**

**_The secrets we hid in the night . "_**

Mikan was hardly could spill out any words yet she managed to finish the lines.

_**"The great work of magic is sought, **_  
_**In this time and in this house **_  
_**I call upon the ancient power"**_

Narumi fastly spoke as he knew Mikan was seriously in pain. Still, she repeated the words while her body felt it was being burned by fire.

_**"I here by Mikan Yukihara. **_  
_**Please bring back the power i was owned."**_

Mikan was struggling gasping for air as she fainted after those last words. Suddenly she felt a strong grasp above. _"Mikan!"_ a familiar voice shouted, Mikan's sense knew who it was, _her brother._

Her body emitted white rays while Aoi and everyone else sights were locking on the scene. All of the alice stones with different colours were surrounding Mikan's body, her fangs started to come out longer along with her non stop growing auburn hair. She was_ possessed._

_ "How dare you try to go against me?_ " a tension voice filled the room with hatred and anger from Mikan vividly shouted._ "I was trying to protect my daughter! And now you all have ruined everything and you all shall be punished"_

Everyone was shuddered, "Mikan!" Aoi shouted as Mikan's body lifted up in the air.

Natsume was now angrily shouted "You left us mother. Don't you dare trying to say this is for your daughter, you did this for your own happiness. Since all you wanted was to live happily with that man not bothering about anything around you" Natsume gritted his teeth between the words "And you were foolishly didn't know that the longer this girl is cursed, her life span will decrease day by day just because of your stupid decision mother!"

The unknown voice was now less tension instead it was more in suffering and painful _"Natsume, I'm sorry, I know you and Aoi have been suffering up until now, I was selfish and I know you won't forgive me for what I had done in the past. Forcing my self to marry one of my brothers to maintain the purebloods lines was the hardest decision i had ever made. Then I met a man who could give me happiness, he gave me all his love , and when I bore this child, I just hoped that she would bring happiness to you, Aoi and to this world. My last wish is that you , Natsume, you will protect both of your sisters and decide to marry one of them in order to keep up our thousand years custom. Lastly, I love you all, my children" _

As soon as the voice stopped, Mikan fell as the gravity pulled her down, Yoichi who was standing near there caught her just in time.

The expressionless from those pair of red eyes had Aoi worried..

* * *

**Irapecupcakes : please review review review people ~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMMORTAL GORE**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Natsume's Past**

* * *

**_Disclaimer : and again, i do not own GA as well as the characters except this plot, oh the Vampire thingies were owned by VK_**

* * *

_As soon as the voice stopped, Mikan fell as the gravity pulled her down, Yoichi who was standing near there caught her just in time._

_The expressionless from those pair of red eyes had Aoi worried.._

* * *

Natsume could feel it, the anger inside his body had expanded. Despite the fact that he had to marry one of them, but he had to protect _Mikan as well?_ Feeling the hatred inside his boiled blood had reminded him she was the girl who stole happiness away from him.

Ioran Hyuuga, who had loved his wife so much that he didn't see the truth behind those curtains. The man would never have thought that one day his wife would leave him behind with a commoner alice. Feelings of betrayal, hatred, painful were invading in his mind, his body, until it dug into his bones. The father managed to calm himself, yet a few days later, it had finally exploded. The selfish man blamed everything for the children his wife had given birth to, especially his own son, he had made him suffer through vampire's training, punished him harshly, treated him like a _slave dog  
_

Those days had haunted Natsume endlessly through nights and days.  
Until one day, the child was called into his father's room, he was walking slowly along with a nauseous feeling was stirring inside the boy's stomach , until it reached the door and opened it.  
A tragic scene disgustingly _embedded_ to his mind, his insane father had torn his self up. Since the man was immortal, he could not die, yet he managed to find any ways to suidcide and intended to blame it on his son. Even after his death, he craved his son to suffer as the truth would be hidden behind the crime scene.

_"That child is digusting"_  
_"Don't come near him son."_  
_"He killed his own father."_  
_"Go away. Stay away from me"_  
_"How pity."_

Natsume borne through those days with suffers as his father's death wish came true. He was just a quiet child whom knew nothing except, he killed his own father. _How unfair life was_. Playing, laughing, running, talking...were the very normal things children would do yet Natsume didn't have the right to do so as long as he still carried the Hyuuga's name. God had cursed the children who were born from the Hyuuga's, he was heartlessly letting the truth be hidden. Regardless, their innocent souls were still remained, their pure of hearts were still maintained, God hadn't taken it away yet._ Just yet._

Days by days, as they were growing up, Aoi had turned into a beautiful friendly woman who seemed not to be contracted by anything from the past. She had grown up talkative, smiling all the time around Natsume, she knew how to pout, she knew how to enjoy her life at its pace. All of that was because of Natsume's protection. He protected his only sister perfectly despite the fact that he was just a child, he stood in any punishments that they received, he did all the tough jobs since Aoi was small back then, he played with her when she got bored, he patted her head when she cried. All of that, just for Aoi, and_ obviously_ Natsume would choose Aoi to be his future wife.

Contrary with Aoi, Natsume had grown up to be a quiet, expressionless man, his powerful words could kill anyone instantly when he felt like it. He knew how much powerful he was in the mansion, he knew how much influence he was in the vampire's world and he had used his power, making good use of it, for his own good since he had the power.  
More likely, for_ revenge._

After knowing the truth why his mother eloped, Natsume's anger only aimed at her daughter, she needed to pay for what her mother had done. Yukihara had purposely named her new-born daughter with the name _Mikan_, the name had the same reddish tone with Natsume which means _"summer eyes"_. There was a shackled bond before they were even born which only added more tension than it already was. However, Natsume could never forgive Mikan, although he knew that it wasn't her fault had made things turned out like this, yet who he could blame at when every cause had already _dead_? His soul needed to be freed.  
There were times Natsume wanted to treat Mikan as a younger sister as he could feel the warmth lit up through those big hazel eyes of hers as he hoped it would pull him out of the bottomless darkness. Nevertheless, those were not his mother's red eyes, it was _Izumi Yukihara's. _

Though Mikan certainly couldn't remember, it wasn't their first meeting on that fateful day, instead their first meeting was when Natsume made his trip to downtown in order to meet up with his uncle, Kazumi Hyuuga, and unfortunately, the young boy had lost his way inside the busy central town. He was boy who had never been be able to step outside the mansion until he reached a certain age, and that was his first time getting out of the haunted place.

_Wandering for hours, Natsume had given in. The hot lighting rays radiated non-stop at the lost vampire minutes by minutes, he was exhausted while the thirst in his throat had gone insane. He needed blood. He needed a drink. Natsume made his way into a defile narrow street. Looking around, the hungry boy needed to find a way to resolve his burning throat, suddenly his sensitive sense detected a smell of irresistable fresh blood. A girl whose auburn hair was letting down over her small shoulders, along with those hazel eyes of hers was passing by. Losing his instinct, Natsume immediately grabbed the child and pulled it into the dark street. _

_ "Are you alright onii-chan?" Strangely, the little girl wasn't scared of his long fangs as well as those red burning crimsons that were ready to suck her blood. _

_The little girl seemed like she was poor, her pale white skin was contrary with the dirty old clothes while her pink lips were dehydrated. _

_"Are you lost onii-chan?" the boy not saying anything, trying to stop him self from the biting the innocent young lamb as sweats were running down his jaw lines. _  
_Rustling its pocket, the small girl pulled out a tiny box and opened it "I stole this piece of howalon from the store this morning, I wanted to save for Yo-chan but onii-chan looks hungry so..." the small girl got off her feet from the ground using her alice as she smiled brightly, straightly at the stranger while pressing the puffy howalons on his lips. _

_Natsume stunned at the alice in front of him as he swallowed the sweetness inside his throat. _  
_Gosh, he hated sweets. _  
_"Take care onii-chan" the girl got down on her feet and ran away. All of sudden, a series of laughter was made as it was reversing with Natsume's thirst due to the girl's innocence acts. She reminded him of Aoi..._

Years later, he knew the little girl was Yukihara's daughter, how painful it was to know his savior was that woman daughter and it was his step-sister. Natsume was fighting with the revenging thoughts for days whether to do it or not to do it.

At last, he made his decision. A perfect plan for both, if he killed her right now, it would be such a waste since Mikan owned 3 powerful alices, he would need her alice in order to kill Kuonji's influence  
_Kill two birds with one stone_.

* * *

**_IRAPECUPCAKES : ehhh tests are coming, i guess i wont be able to write anything for a few weeks but i will try my best . thanks for reading , you amazing readers ^^_**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMMORTAL GORE**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Realization **

* * *

_**Disclaimers**__ : I do not own GA, nor the VK's ideas about purebloods and stuff._

**_-Back to Reality-_**

After few hours had passed, Mikan had finally woken up, seeing a tall figure was next to her, she presumed it was Yoichi as she scanned the room with her dozing eyes "_Yo-chan...where am I_ ?"  
"You're in my room and I'm not Yoichi, he had gone outside to take your medicine." Natsume felt annoyed as he had to watched out for Mikan, since it was Aoi's command.  
"Ah...i see" the girl was too weak to talk back.  
"Go back to sleep" Natsume commanded.  
"I can't , I had a weird dream about mother. She looked so beautiful as I was in her embrace, I could feel how much she loved me" Mikan's face was redder as her fever has gone up lightly. Natsume ignored her words as he kept his eyes on the book.  
"I've never thought one day things would turn out like this...After my father died, I was so lonely, I had managed to live through the days with the money daddy left, until the government despoiled my place, no one was by my side except Yo-chan. But I had to protect and made sure Yo-chan would not suffer with hunger. Everyday I would wake up and keep stealing and keep walking aimlessly on the streets." Mikan continued as she tried to keep her breath steady "And now, somehow I don't feel that way anymore as I have Yoichi, you and Aoi nee-sama" she grinned foolishly as it drew Natsume's attention to her. Feeling awkward, Natsume had to admit that her smile was beautiful, it was brighter than the sun in the summer, it was warm as the new-made loaf of bread, as he was drawn to her smile. His brother instinct told him not to hurt his sister yet the brain told him the other way.  
_"This girl must be joking. She's an idiot_" chuckling as he remembered the first time they met.

"Onii-sama, although I know that you dislike me because of our mother but let's bury the past and move on together shall we? You don't have to face anything alone anymore since you've got me and Aoi onee-sama and even Yoichi would gladly help you...I thought that I would live in this world alone without a family, I wouldn't even dare to think that there was a chance for me to call onii-sama and onee-sama. And yet I met you out of no where, who had brought the truth to my origins, I'm truly glad that i met you Onii-sama" Mikan mumbled through her words self-consciously.

Natsume was practically_ frozen_ due to the honesty in her words, there was something in her words that stirred him inside. Maybe having another sister isn't so bad, and it wasn't this girl's fault in the first place, if he planned to blame it on Mikan..._he felt like_...he was just another _clone_ of his deceased father. No it can't be. But it was true...he would follow his father 's steps if he wanted Mikan to suffer. He had just done something which his father had done before his suicidal.

Natsume grabbed his face in his palms as he tried to think through while the little girl's fever had burned her insides. She then turned to Natsume, lightly running her fingers on his wrist, a feeling of coldness from his bare skin made her fingers flinched. Nevertheless, the cool feelings was so comfortable transmitted to the heat inside her, she once again reached out for his wrists and pulled it gently to her face then placed his palm on her burning cheeks "I've told you already Onii-sama, please do not suffer alone, let's go through all of this together, teach me little by little, and I'll be your best supporter and I'll _protect_ you instead" Mikan chuckled.

Natsume could feel his heart thumped fast as her words were running roughly inside his mind, he had never been sympathized by anyone before. He did crave for someone would stay by his side and being his supporter, he had tried to keep up the Hyuuga's influence as well as everything, practically carrying all heavy duties on his shoulders since he was small. And yet this girl over here whom he just had just talked to, whom he used to blame on everything , said that she wanted to protect him. Those words she said had made Natsume wanted to protect this girl instead.

Unconsciously, Natsume leaned down and planted a kiss on Mikan's forehead "Take a rest for now. You've been talkative and your fever has gone up."  
Mikan replied with a smile "Yes Onii-sama" then she drove to sleep.

Unnoticing, Yoichi who had stood at the door overheard their conversation, he then slowly walked in when Mikan had already slept and placed a wet towel on her forehead "Don't you dare doing anything reckless to Mikan, she trusted you, you know that well don't you Natsume? She does seem tough in front of everyone, she wants to protect everyone she loves, but she is just a vulnerable girl who had just passed her 17th birthday" Natsume just remained silent and walked out of the room.

* * *

**_-The Next_**** Morning-**

"Mikan-chan !" Aoi jumped on her bed out of nowhere and placed a kiss on Mikan's cheek which made Mikan instantly woke up frightening with the strange way of waking up somebody. "Let's go out today, I'll show you around, we're going to dress you up! Oh gosh I'm sooo excited!" the energetic girl pulled half-asleep Mikan out of her bed and made her brushing her teeth, washing her face, dolling her up. The little girl was spin around like a toy which made her whining.

"Yo-channnnnnn, Onii-samaaaaaaaa. Helppp, Nee-sama is toturinggggg mee. I've just turned into_ a vampire_ so I don't like going out under the sunlightttttt at allllll" Ignoring her words, Aoi just pulled Mikan's fingers which were trying to hold on the door.

The amazing wake up scene had made Yoichi and Natsume, who were sitting and having breakfast, chuckled

"Aoi, you shouldn't spin her around like that, she needs time to adapt to the new life." Aoi released Mikan and sighed "Hn. Fine." The youngest girl was then relieved and made her way to the breakfast table. Her eyes immediately sparkled with the food in front of her, as last time, Mikan stunned everyone on the table with her fast-picking-food skill.

How amazing. This can be recorded as World's Guinness, a vampire who eats more than a normal human being, thought vampires only drink blood" Aoi who was now picking her food awkwardly and let out a sigh "I only want to drink blood" Those words were like thunder to Mikan.

She stopped eating all of sudden as a thought ran to her mind _"That means I will have to drink blood too. CRAP THERE'S NO FREAKING WAY THAT I WOULD DO THAT."_

Mikan slammed the table as she claimed her words "_I-WILL-NOT-DRINK-BLOOD_. There's _noooooo_ way I will do that !" then she clamped her fangs harshly

"Mikan, don't talk foolishly like that. You will need it , maybe not now but you will. When that time comes you won't be able to control your hunger for blood." Natsume slowly explained.

Hardly accepting the fact, Mikan thumped to her room "_Oh it's you little girl"_ The blond guy whom she flopped on last time suddenly appeared, Mikan instinctively ran to her room fast and got into it safely.  
"That was whoosh, that guy is _dangerous,_ I'm _dangerous,_ everyone in this house is _dangerous_!" She yelled out and curled up inside her blankets. _"I'll have to suck blood out of someone eh...No !I will not do it" _she then drove to sleep.

After a few hours passing, Mikan's throat started to feel uneasy as if it was burning, tearing up inside , she was thirsty, thirsty so much that made her body shoved into the bathroom and drank the water from the tank. Yet that hadn't helped her thirstiness at all, Mikan knew, she knew she needed blood. Washing her face from the running water, Mikan then looked at her self in the mirror.

Freezing at the girl in the mirror, Mikan was now looked...different. Her old big hazel eyes were now replaced by a pair of darker hazel tinted lightly with crimson, her wavy auburn hair had grown over her small back along with the long bangs cupped on two sides of her heart-shaped face evenly as it made it looked smaller. Mikan made a grin as she could tell that her fangs had become longer and sharper compared to how it used be as well as her skin had gotten paler abnormally.

Accepting this fact was too hard, Mikan slowly walked out of the bathroom as she could hardly stand on her knees anymore. "Mikan, open the door for me" Natsume baritone's voice echoed through the hallway, didn't receive any reply Natsume turned the locker and got into the room, he saw the petite girl who was hugging her knees as her self-control seemed to have gotten loose.

"Onii-sama...I'm thirsty.."

"Mikan. _Come._" Natsume dug his fangs on the veins of his wrist as ripples of blood gushed out "Drink it" he demanded with a cold voice.

Without hesitation, Mikan immediately licked up the blood from his wrist like a good kitty was drinking its delicious milk.

_"You need to learn to feed your own self Mikan" Ignoring those words of his, Mikan kept licking the blood from her brother's wrist while Natsume running his fingers through Mikan's long hair..._


	8. Chapter 8

**IMMORTAL GORE**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Desire**

* * *

**_-3 months later-_**

Mikan still hadn't learned how to feed her self as Natsume had to drip his blood for the craving young vampire.  
Despite the fact that, everyday he taught her how to, yelled at her, abandoned her, did everything to help her adapt to it, and yet he fed her like a kitten needed it's milk whenever he saw her painful needs for blood. In other words, he enjoyed it, he enjoyed the way Mikan relied on him, he liked the touch of her fragile tongue when she licked his wrist and neck, the way she starved for her brother's blood that no one could satisfy her thirst. He wanted to protect this fragile kitten who could vanish in air anytime if he took his sight off her.  
_And Mikan who actually thought that she would not be able to live if her brother didn't._

"Onii-sama, can I and Yo-chan go downtown today? I want to buy some howalons. And Aoi nee-chan needs to buy some groceries for tonight's dinner, she said she would make a dinner tonight". Mikan grinned foolishly as she tried to get her brother's permission.

_"No_" a short response from Natsume

"_Pleaseeee,_ Onii-sama. I really want to eat some howalons and I'm going to get for you some too!"

"No is no Mikan" Natsume ignored her begging and made his way to the room.

Mikan pouted as she tailed him inside the room while pondering "_Nii-sama looks strange today"_

"Go out Mikan, Don't follow me. Get back to your room and start reading some books before your brain gets dumb"

"Noooo I want to follow you until I get the permission to go to the central town and my brain won't get dumb nii-sama"

Mikan shook Natsume's arm as it made Natume felt annoying and unconsciously, he yelled at her "Don't touch me! Didnt you hear?! And _Get out!_" The girl shuddered as that was the first time he yelled at her like that.

"I'm sorry onii-sama. I-I didn't mean to..." then she ran towards her room.

Aoi who had heard the shout and ran over as she saw what was happening but she kept silent during the conversation. And started wondering when Mikan had already left "Why did you yell at her like that Natsume? She just wanted to go to the central town once in a while since it's been a long time since she got outside of this mansion. She always listens to what you say, You don't want to lock her in here forever do you? What _happened_ to you Natsume?"

"It's for her safety, she's a pureblood Aoi, you don't know what will happen if a young pureblood like her goes outside." Natsume slowly walked in the room and closed the door behind his back.  
He, himself sure didn't know what had happened to him, for her safety was just a minor excuse. He let out a sigh and walked to the bathroom, running the warm water on his masculine figure.

_**-Mikan's Room**_-

"Ahhh I shouldn't have acted so annoying like that, i acted stupid when it comes to howalons' Mikan drooled at the thought "No I gotta get my self together" She tapped her cheeks "Let's make a good dinner tonight with Aoi nee-sama then" Mikan ran downstairs as soon as she saw _"Yoooooooichiiiiiiiiiiiii, catch me_!" she jumped from second floor stairs into Yoichi's arms.

"_What the f"_ Yoichi had no time to finish the sentence as he stretched out his arms and catch Mikan "Ah that was refresh" she sparkled as she wiped her forehead. "Hell No Idiot! You would crush your face if I didn't catch you in time!" he yelled while helping Mikan standing up. But Mikan just ignored what Yoichi said and dragged him while hopping to the kitchen. "How flawless" Yoichi watched Mikan's hops disgustingly and chuckled.

After living together for over _3 months_ , Aoi had somehow affected Mikan's with her craziness and cheerfulness.

"Aoi neeee-samaaaa, _Superman_ is here to save the day!" then she copied Usain Bolt's superman style

"Ahgood evening cutie, could you help me bringing the dishes over there?"

"Okayyyy" Mikan nodded happily and did what she was told.

After a few hours passed, the two sisters had finally completed their amazing dinner and set it on the table. Mikan was excitedly running upstairs to her brother room and knocked

"Onii-sama, dinner is readyy..._.Andddddddddd_ I wanted to say sorry about this morning, I-I didn't mean to make you mad, I just become stupid when it comes to howalons" she muttered embarrassedly.

Didn't hear any response, Mikan opened the unlocked door and got in the room quietly. "Onii-sama?" she whispered as she saw Natsume was sleeping unsounded on the bed. Mikan got nearer to the edge of Natsume's bed and lightly sat down. She didn't want to wake him up as she was mesmerized by the scene in front of her. "_How cute he is when he's sleeping"_ Mikan chuckled lightly as she still couldn't believe that this handsome man was her brother.

She somehow felt uneasy, "He would probably choose Aoi nee-sama, wouldn't he..." she smiled bitterly, listening to his slow breathing. Mikan uncontrolled ran her fingers through his raven lightly as not to wake him up yet she failed. Natsume awared of a strange presence of blood in front of him as he grabbed the stranger's wrist and pushed down on the bed.

Natsume took a clear view of the person in front of him as it was his youngest sister. A_ strong addicted_ smell of young fresh blood, which he had been savoured for non-stop, had hit his senses. _His hunger craved for it._

"I-I just wanted to wake you up for dinner onii-sama." she mumbled while blushing "I called you but you were sleeping so I ...'

Mikan didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Natsume locked her lips with his while grabbing her wrists over her head. Mikan was struggling to get out yet he was too strong for her to even move her arms. The kiss was forceful as Mikan was trying to gasp for air while her insides were burning lacking of oxygen. Slowly, Natsume parted his lips away from hers as a trail of saliva lingered proving Mikan wanted more. Trailing his tender lips over Mikan's collarbone and gave it a light lick._ He wanted to taste her._

The wild thoughts in his mind was over-whelmed with lust while the pointy fangs were sliding against the girl's white flesh and ready to dig them in "_NO!_ Onii-sama, please let me go!" Mikan tried uselessly pushed him away "_No More Onii-Sama! You are hurting me"_ Natsume had lost his sense as he savaged for his sister's fresh gore.

"_NATSUME!_" a shrieked was heard as Yoichi gave him a punch in his face. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Natsume's left cheek was glowing red after that harsh punch while Yoichi covered up Mikan with the sheets and carried her out of the room.

"Mikan... Are you alright? Did he hurt you anywhere?" Yoichi worriedly asked while checking her.

Mikan's body was still frozen due to her brother's touch earlier. _She could feel it_,_ his hunger. _  
Those crimson eyes of his tore through her soul as she was too frightened to face the reality in front of her. That was Mikan's first time seeing her brother like that, he had been always gentle to her, he had never shown such a..._desire_ in front of anyone and yet she saw it, that scary desire side of his. Mikan hadn't still gotten back to her self, she didn't cry, she didn't scream, she was expressionless. Her throat dried up while her trembling body trembled on its own without her knowing. _How frightening._

Mikan unconsciously curled up. She was scared, she needed to protect her self as she had totally forgotten _Yoichi's existence..._

**_ -Natsume's Room-_**

"What did I just do...whom I want is Aoi.."  
_Was he near the edge of falling deeper for the youngest vampire?_

* * *

_**Irapecupcakes**__ : i'm out of mind *sighs* but anyway please leeave your comments (reviews) ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

**IMMORTAL GORE **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Two faces**

* * *

_"Let's escape Mikan. This place is bull shit. We don't belong here in the beginning after all." Yoichi's coldly said as he pulled the stiffened girl into his chest "We will be free, I'm old enough to have a job so hopefully we won't suffer through hungers anymore" The guy chuckled at the thought "you and I can go to the grass land, we can have fun whenever we want, we don't have to care about our manners. And more importantly, you don't have to suffer anymore Mikan. I'll protect you." _

Mikan thought about what Yoichi said thoroughly that night. She couldn't fall asleep as the terrifying scenes kept running in her mind. She knew in the first place that she didn't belong here yet she managed to stay and listened to whatever they told her to do. She mistakenly thought that if she had stayed, they would have been able to build a new family, she would have found something worth to live for, all she wanted was a family. The little girl lied down on the bed as the tears ran down her cold cheeks, filling her ears full of tears. "_I'm such an idiot"_ she thought as she managed lulling her self to rest.

While Mikan was suffering with her thoughts, Aoi could sense what was happening as Mikan's delicious pure blood filled up the mansion, causing pain and suffer to the immature vampires who were desperately trying to get through their hungers. "He had done something he shouldn't have." her face darkened as she stared at the table full of tasty dishes.

Slowly heading to the room which was only a few steps away, Natsume put one hand inside the black trousers; Opening the door silently, the little girl was now asleep with her steadied breathe tinted with a light sob  
"Just like i thought, you are one troubled woman Mikan" he whispered lightly as he planted a soft kiss on her fragrance hair "I'm sorry" his fingers reached for her tear-stained cheek and all of sudden, he pulled it back as the warmth sensation from her skin shocked his fingertips. "_How warm she is"_ Natsume thought then decided to sit down on the chair which was opposite the bed and watched her sleep for a long time before he stood up and walked out the door.

Natsume, whom now was gone, didn't realize there was a person who had watched his every steps while gripping her grips tightly.

**_The Next Morning_**

* * *

"Good morning Mikan-chan! How was your sleep last night cutie ? You had totally missed the yummy dinner last night!" Aoi grinned widely as she put her hands on Mikan's shoulders, who was then sitting and eating silently, not saying a single word. Awkward silence filled up the room as no one wanted to spill a word from their frozen throats.

"Oh! By the way Mikan-chan, I heard that there was going to be a festival tonight! Do you want to go Mikan?" Aoi tried to lighten the mood but that didn't seem to work. Natsume was reading his usual work while Yoichi was focusing on his new training weapons.  
Luckily, there was only one-and-only person who was darn cheered up at the question "Really Nee-sama?! Are they going to have fireworks too? Can we go to the festival ?!" Mikan was excitedly asking as she grabbed her sister's arm. "Of course you can! Oh my~ I'm so excited! Let's pick out a kimono for you Mikan-chan!

"Wait, can i come too? Yoichi questioned with an insecured voice

"_Nooooo_ Yoichi, you will ruin our fun, this is a girls-night-out, right Natsume?" Aoi shot at Natsume a glance then dragged her sister upstairs without caring Yoichi's cold expression towards her.

"Do what you want" Natsume short response.

"W-wait wait ...what about Nii-sama ? Do you think he will allow us to go?" Mikan worriedly asked as she looked down "Don't mind about that jerk, he's just a stubborn head" Aoi coldly said as she opened her drawers which were full of clothes and accessories.

"Just have fun tonight shall we? Lets have a girl's night out and forget about the boys!"

"Yes! Let's do it !" the enthusiastic tone from Mikan had made Aoi giggled. "Sure, we will dear."

After a few minutes roaming inside her huge closets, Aoi was looking for a kimono that would fit her sister. Suddenly, something caught her eyes.  
"_Check this out_ ! I bet this one will look fabulous on you Mikan-chan" she tried on Mikan a dark indigo kimono which was embroidered with purple butterflies.

"Nonoko, Anna. Come to my room immediately" Aoi commanded through the phone. Just in a few seconds, two maids appeared and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Aoi said as she was looking for something "Anna, you do the make up. Nonoko, put on the kimono that i placed there. And get her ready before 6." The maids nodded silently  
"And I certainly need to get my self ready too. See you later Mikan" then Aoi walked out of the room.

The kimono fitted Mikan perfectly, it contrasted Mikan's pale white skin while the purple butterflies toned up her long auburn hair. Carefully, Nonoko moved on the red obi and tying it on Mikan's waist into a big ribbon which made her look cute yet that didn't ruin the elegant mysterious aura around the girl . A light makeup along with the pinkish small lips had emphasized Mikan's innocent features, and her auburn hair was tied up into a messy updo bun with a flawless hair ornament was pinned on. _Mikan now looked gorgeous._

"Oh my ! You look _stunning_ my dear!" Aoi complimented as she giggled" I bet Yoichi couldn't resist your beauty"

"Thank you Nee-chan" Mikan was blushing at the compliment. Nevertheless, Mikan must admit that her sister was such a design-genius. Just in an hour, Aoi had certainly turned herself into a gorgeous sexy woman who emitted that sexy feeling around her, Mikan was admiring that lusicious body of her sister and pitied for her self.

_ "I should have drunk more milk"_ Mikan childishly thought then shrugged "but i had no money anyway". It wasn't like Mikan had small breasts nor a flat arse, they were small of course if they were compared to her sister's but truly those curves fitted Mikan's petite body perfectly.

* * *

The night had fallen as the streets were crowded more with people. Mikan and Aoi stepped out from the black car while people's gazes were all on them. The little girl was embarrassed as she hid behind her sister mur mur "Can we go somewhere less crowded and watch the fireworks Nee-sama?" Aoi ignored the suggestion since the matured girl wanted the gazes set on her, she was always confident about her beauty and the truth she really was a beauty.

The two girls were having so much fun with all the games and the food that were sold at the festival. They rarely got chances like this since Natsume had always been so unpleasant about the _whole going-out thingy_. That was the first time Mikan didn't listen to her brother's words as she felt a bit guilty. Yet that guilty feeling was washing off when there were soo many things she enjoyed at the festival. The little girl was so excited that made her forget about the dangerous of being a pureblood, she had let her guard down. After the girls tried all the fun at the festival, they found a place to sit and watching the fireworks. "You stay here a bit, I need to buy something before we get back home" Aoi smiled gently before she left.

_"Do as i told you. Don't ruin the plan, then you can do what you want to her, just don't let me see her face again._" the familiar cheerful voice was now replaced by an evil vibe in her words. The two strangers nodded as they were hiding something behind those black masks.

Mikan was sitting while watching people having fun. She had bought a big pack of howalons "I'm sure Nii-chan and Yo-chan will be happy when they see this " chuckling at her self.  
All of sudden, a pair of big hands grabbed her mouth from behind and pulled the little girl backward into the bush, dropping the pack of howalons onto the ground. _Mikan was gone_.

* * *

_** Irapecupcakes: wahh i've been supported by a reader whose account is :nix: / im so so happy thank you very much for encouraging me when i was about to drop the project **_


	10. Chapter 10

**IMMORTAL GORE **

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Friends or Foes ?**

"_He-_" before the little weakling could finish her sentence, a deadly white handkerchief blocked her mouth causing her to collapse unconsciously.  
Aoi enjoyed watching everything from the side. "Hn" a smirk was made as she got on the car and left.

* * *

"This chick is sure priceless. I didn't think I would get to drink a pure blood, it has sure turned me on" the two men bursted out laughing, surrounding the little girl as they were untying her red obi "Man, check out her flawless white skin" the man slurped at her neck as he was about to dig his dirty fangs onto her skin. Suddenly a harsh kick had snapped the dirty man stopping his disgusting act.

_"Well well well what do we have here._" a deep smooth voice was heard.

"You _motherfucker!_ I'll fucking skin you!" The man's anger had bursted out while gaining his conscious, but as soon as his eyes fixed on the tall well-built figure standing in front of him, his face turned pale.

"A-Akatsuki-sama.." the disgusting man's attitude was 180 degrees changed.  
The man knelt down, bowing his head "M-May I-I ask w-why a noble vampire like you wandering in places like this.." the sentence did not sound like a question as he was too scared while his companion had run away for his own sake.

"Oh. You asked me _why_?" the guy sarcastically said "I was just taking a look at the festival" his eyes narrowed "then an unappropriated disgusting scene caught my attention" grabbing the man's throat harshly, he started to digging his fingers thoroughly into the neck's skin while the man was sincerely pledging "Pl-please...w-we.." the man gasped for air desperately.

"Oh, I forgot. I wouldn't want to dirty my hands would I?" then he let go the dying fish. As soon as the man was let go, he got on his knees, inhaled and exhaled like a fish needed water. Weakly getting up on his feet, the man tried to run away, all of sudden, sharp blocks of red ice ripped off his body from the inside causing his organs flew out .

"Dogs like you shouldn't be alive" the figure coldly said.  
Then he moved towards Mikan's body as his grasp cupped the girl up "They didn't protect you well did they." his eyes darkened staring at the girl "This time I'll protect you instead Mikan."

* * *

"Natsume! Natsume!" Aoi was terrified calling out her brother as she ran into his room "M-Mikan, I couldn't find her!" putting on her sincere mask.  
Natsume turned around at his sister with an expressionless emotion yet Aoi could sense his insides were all stirred up "What happened?"

Going along with the fake mask, she sniffled "W-We were at the festival, th-then Mikan said she needed to buy the howalons, I-I had agreed and let her go" her sniffling was harder "Then I waited for her b-but she didn't come back! S-So I got back here and ran up to her room to see whether she was there but all I could see was a note left on her bed. D-did she actually leave us?" Aoi was shivering as she handed Natsume the short note :

"_I've had enough of this so please don't look for me. Goodbye._

_-Mikan" _

"All along, I had thought she trusted us s-so I wanted to make her happy by taking her to the festival, connecting our sister's blood. Yet...she used the chance to escape. I...-I had loved her so much." Aoi knees buckled as she collapsed on Natsume "Please... please tell me that's just a lie."  
Natsume stared blank at the note as his mind was trying to program what was happening, non words escaped from him. Slowly carrying Aoi to his bed as he stroked her cheek "Take a rest Aoi. Forget about her, at least you still have me."

"Yes brother" Aoi shuffled around facing the other side as a tint of smirk was made on her lips. _Such an idiot you are Mikan-chan._

After making sure Aoi had already fallen asleep, Natsume quietly left the room. The large door was opened as he entered inside the room. It was empty. Although he knew in the beginning, she didn't have anything to bring with her except that dirty ragged self of hers into this mansion yet Natsume felt as if everything in this house had all gone. Her usual loudly shouts in the morning when the maids woke her up, her running steps down the stairs, her chirpy voice calling him...just those few things had enough made his hearing sense wanted to shut down whilst his other senses would have to bear through these feelings.  
3 months, 12 weeks, 84 days were nothing compared to a person's life-time yet Mikan had managed to find her self a special seat in his cold heart. Slamming his knuckles on the wall, _He was still not convinced._

Finally, morning had arrived, the usual atmosphere in the dining room completely changed. Yoichi could possibly feel something was wrong in here.

"Where's Mikan?" he asked while eating his breakfast. Aoi stunned, _"Shit, i forgot that he's still in the house training under Natsume's command. He might ruin my plan if I made a mistake._" Aoi wandered with her thoughts as she forgot the question.

Yoichi put down his knife and fork, he asked again "Where is Mikan, _Aoi_" he emphasized her name causing her to flinch, without thinking she mur mur "Mikan is gone".

Suddenly, Yoichi kicked his chair and grabbed Aoi's collar from the opposite side of the table "_What did you just say?_". Breathlessly from the grab, Aoi couldn't speak.

"Calm down and Let her go Yoichi" Natsume was now standing behind Yoichi whilst the breakfast knife was aiming at Yoichi's back neck. Supressing his anger, he let Aoi go as his face darkened "Tell me what happened."

Expressionless face, steadied breath, calmly fixing his eyes on the table. Those were Yoichi's reaction after he heard the story from Aoi. He knew her too well, Mikan would never leave him behind. Even if she had escaped, there would have been a reason, at the very least, she had listened to his advice about running away from this place.

Yoichi started to get worried as he could sense something strange was happening. Walking quietly to Natsume's room he knocked on the door

"Natsume, I want to talk."

"Come in" Yoichi got in the room as he saw Natsume was drinking his pills.

"Do you have any idea about Mikan?

"The only thing I know is that she had gone."

"No" Yoichi denied "I've known Mikan long enough to understand her and I'm sure she won't do it without a reason. Don't you trust her Natsume?"

Natsume did not response as he turned his sight outside the window "How troublesome"

"Damn it" Yoichi punched harshly on the side wall as he let out a curse

* * *

**To: _nix _**_**4/29/13 . chapter 9**_

I hope he will -3-

**To : _MusicIvory _**_**4/30/13 . chapter 9**_

I'm terribly sorry about for updating so late ~ tests had drowned me. And I won't drop this so please rest assured -w-

**I'm very blessed seeing there are still people who enjoy my work . Arigatou ~**


	11. Chapter 11

**IMMORTAL GORE**

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Poisonous**

Mikan's fingers twitched as her aching body tried to wake up from the pitch black dream. Feeling a cold touching on her burning cheek. It was comfortable. She snoozed her cheek against the cold source made sure not to let it go while half asleep _"Oto-san..."_

Smiling gently at the kitty who was snoozing itself on his hand, he chuckled softly.  
"Akatsuki-sama, please don't overwork yourself. Please give your self some rest. I'll take care of her. The doctor said she would be fine, the poison has been taken out of her body already yet only a half because the poison was too strong. I wonder how did those two men get that kind of deadly poison." while preparing the medicines for the sick, the servant was still worried about his master who hadn't had enough sleep. "I'll give her the medicines that was prescribed by the doctor."

"Alright then. Hikari, I shall leave the rest to you" the master tiredly stood up not forgetting checking Mikan's temperature for the last time before he left to his room.

Mikan was still unconscious about what was happening around her yet forcing her best not to let go of the hand was pulling it self away from her "Oto-san.. Please don't leave me..."

Ryusei let out a sigh as he set him self back on the chair "Hikari, bring her medicines here"

"Yes, Akatsuki-sama" the servant brought the medicines to his master.

Carefully, Ryusei fed the drug on her lips as they were too weak to open, causing the liquid spilled on her cheeks. "Come on, you need to take the medicine" This time, more forcefully Ryusei gently parted her pale dried lips letting the drops inside her mouth as she swallowed harshly.  
Drop by drop, the glass of drug was now empty.

"She should be fine now master, please take a rest"  
The master relaxed lightly after she had drunk her medicine, he then walked back quietly to his room. "Call me if there's anything happens"

After for a while, the medicines had slowly effected Mikan's body. Strangely, She started to struggle as her body felt like something was burning her organs, eating her insides rapidly. Groaning and whimpering, Mikan was in pain, some real deep pain from the inside, the urge of needing something needed to be satisfied.

"Ojou-sama, Ojou-sama?" the servant stood up asking Mikan worriedly. She arched her back struggling and gripping the bed sheets as her body tried to adapt with the medicines.

"Akatsuki-sama!" Hikari quickly ran out and called for his master "There's something wrong with Ojou-sama!"

"Call for the doctor quickly" Ryusei rushed to Mikan's room and what he saw was his precious gem was in pain. Pulling the girl inside him as he tried to calm Mikan down. "Mikan, calm down. I'm here." Ryusei gripped her tightly in his strong arms while stroking her head, helped her getting over the pain.

Just in a moment, the doctor had arrived, he immediately checked her temperature. Putting his stethoscope down, he terrifying asked " I-Is she a vampire as well?"

"Yes she is, she's a semi-vampire like me doctor" Ryusei looked worriedly at Mikan.

" I'm terribly sorry" he muttered " If only I had known, I wouldn't have given her the medicines." the doctor paused as he wiped the sweats on his forehead "But the problem is... It might have some side effects because the pills were only meant to subside the strong poison for alices that hasn't stopped spreading inside, and her body..had refused to adapt to it. I've never been in this situation so I still don't know what kind of side effect is going to happen to her." The man tried to his the shivering voice as he looked at Mikan.

"So tell me, what does she need now?" Ryusei who had been silent still calmly sat on his chair, causing an uneasy feeling for the doctor.

"W-What she needs now is fresh blood or else her body won't be able to endure the burden inside her for long." he continued "A-And this girl looks like she hasn't had blood for a few days now, She must be thirsty."

Drops of sweat were shown on her forehead while her breathing was unsteadied through her dried lips. Without hesitation, Ryusei cut his wrist with the fangs, ripples of blood rushed out his veins, carefully he let the blood dripped on Mikan's lips. Feeling a source of liquid could subside her pain, Mikan, who was still sitting inside Ryusei's arms, craving for more blood she weakly licked out his wrist drop by drop.

"She should be fine now Akatsuki-sama. I'll take my leave" After the doctor was done with his job ready to get out of the room, Ryusei flicked his fingers "Hikari. Finish it" Without any further words, a small piece of metal slashed the man's temple through the other side. The man was now dead. "Get me a better doctor next time Hikari."

* * *

It had been a week, since then Natsume had been quiet creepily which scaring everyone in the mansion. Even Aoi who had tried her best to get into a conversation with her brother. Showing her new sexy red dress , Aoi excitedly asked "Natsume, what do you think of my new dress?"  
"It fits you perfectly Aoi" the lack of emotion in his tone made Aoi felt depressed. Then he walked back to his room.

No one knew what Natsume had been doing in his room for days except Yoichi and Tsubasa Andou-his loyal servant (aka the trainer who had appeared before)

"Tsubasa, any news?" Natsume looked outside the window aimlessly

"The men who took her away were all dead mysteriously and i found a poisoned handkerchief was left in the forest which was a few meters away from the festival. And about Mikan...there was no sign of her has been found yet" he narrowed his eyes "I've traced down her smell for a days now and just yesterday, I found out it's getting stronger and stronger near Akatsuki's forbidden mansion" Tsubasa drowned in his thoughts "I assume she is in there but there's no way a girl like her could get into a place which is sealed with a strong barrel like that. It must be someone who comes from Akatsuki's family had taken her"

"Good. Tsubasa, you and Yoichi get more information and report to me tomorrow morning"

"Yes sir" Tsubasa paused "by the way Natsume, don't underestimate Akatsuki's power. They are as strong as the Kounji's. So just in case, Don't do any thrilling action because of that girl" he threw a sentence before walking out of the room.

"Hn" Natsume gripped his hand harshly on the chair's handle "You aren't an innocent one after all...my dear Aoi"

* * *

Shuddered from his short rest, Yoichi mur mur "Mikan... Where are you..?" Youichi had been having nightmares non stop since Mikan left, he had dreamed about his cruel past, about the pain his father had left on his bruising body.  
Tracing Mikan's signs for days and nights, Yoichi had been exhausted yet that didn't stop him from finding his precious. He knew they were destined to be met each other on that day: he-who had lost everything, she-who had been left alone in this world. Mikan was everything to him since the day she held out those pair of hands for him on the day he was beaten heartlessly.

He then had made a promise he would protect her with all his might. Despite younger than her a year, he wanted to be the man that she could trust and lean on every time she has troubles. He would hold out his hands and pull her up every time she fell.

Tiredly dragging his self in the forest while holding a vampire anti-gun on the left hand, he had managed to survive for the past few days through both cruel worlds - human's and vampire's. The boy kept walking aimlessly in the night, trying to find his main reason of surviving "Mikan".

* * *

**To: AiSakura ****5/8/13 . chapter 10**

I was just wondering why my story hasn't be able to capture much attention ~ and im very appreciated by your encouragement dear .

Oh i don't mind at all if your review is written in Germany heh that would be awesome -3- as long as it is my reader's review I will be very glad ^3^


End file.
